Faerie Gifts
by Wolfman2
Summary: Read and Review. Ginny, special powers, freaky occurances etc.
1. Default Chapter

Notes: This is a story set in Harry Potters 7th year, but the main character is Ginny. Ginny will, being a sixth year, have relationships, although who with is not to be revealed-yet J . Also this fanfic is taking into account Order of The Phoenix, including the death at the end, the persons name is not included for those people living under rocks in the Antarctica who have not read the 5th book. Creative criticism and suggestions are the most welcome things I could receive, but anything like "This fanfic is crap" or "That is never going to happen" is stupid, futile and shows that that person has as much imagination as the first cells in the primordial swamp. And all reviews will be used to make the fire for a dastardly potion.

Powers Of Faerie

Chapter 1: The Faerie's gift.

Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and the Weasly family, including Bill and Charlie, were having a holiday on an island of the Outer Hebrides in the week before school started. Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron were sitting on the beach, gazing up at the stars, as they slowly appeared in the sky. Harry had been adopted into the Weasly family that morning, and was still getting used to being Harry James Weasly-Potter. He and Ginny were sitting side by side, and Ron and Hermione, a couple for the last year, were sitting a few feet away, kissing desperately.

"Get a room!" Harry called over, and they broke apart, blushing.

"We" Hermione said, with as much dignity as she could muster, "are going for a walk." Getting up, they wandered into the woods around the cottage they were staying at.

Suddenly, as soon as they had disappeared, two lights appeared out to sea, one green, and one blue. Within seconds, they were definable as two people, both with a glowing nimbus surrounding them.

The two forms stopped, and the green one said, "Harry, Ginny, a lot must be said to you tonight, and there is not much time. The final battle approaches, and you must both be prepared. As must many others. Listen closely, for you must remember this verse, and find in yourself, the powers we will bestow upon you.

Dark Lord in Body,

Dark Lord in Soul,

Bound to this earth,

Refusing to go,

Destroy just the body, the soul will run free,

And regather those who are Light's enemy,

Destroy the body, bind the soul,

Of the one who refuses to go,

Lock away your enemy,

under bone, jade, fire, obsidian key.

Vixen shall slow him,

Lightning shall kill,

Dragon, his gaoler,

Counting his bill.

Redhead, protector,

Physically poor.

Brunette, creator,

Will open the door.

Five friends, good friends,

Honest and true, 

Two extra people,

Must still join your crew.

Guide, eternal, new from the old,

Old friend but good friend, it's your time to go.

That is all we are allowed to tell you! It is annoying, but we cannot break the rules of engagement." They jerked backward, as if being pulled. 

"Here, your powers!" A stream of the light was flung forward and roped around each of them. It was colourless, an almost blinding white. They suddenly were jerked forward, as the unseen hand pulled again. Ginny and Harry were dragged into the shallows. Then deeper, as the unseen hand jerked again. Suddenly, the light ceased, and Harry and Ginny were thrown clear of the water. They struck the ground and were knocked unconscious.

Notes: BAUM BAUM BAAAUUUM!!! Who were the mysterious figures? What are these powers about? And what about the poem? 

So, What do you think? Is it good? Yes, no, shut up and get on with it Tim? Please review, or I shall never know if I am wanted.


	2. A New Draco?

Disclaimer: To avoid the ravening packs of lawyers who will be baying after my blood except for these few words: If you recognise it, it is J.K. Rowlings. Individual things I own will be posted at the top of the chapter. Note: *strikes dramatic pose* "They love me, they really love me!" I'd like to thank all my reviewers, and yes, Butterfly Monkey Babe of Doom , that means you, and only you.  
  
Faerie Gifts: Chapter 2  
  
Ginny awoke and stared at the white ceiling above her. She'd seen that ceiling before. Then it hit her. She was in the Hospital Wing.  
"What day is it, and why am I in the hospital wing?" Ginny asked, expecting no reply.  
A voice nearby drawled "It is the 15th of August, and you are in the hospital wing because you and Harry Potter were found lying on the beach, unconscious and, since then, have not woken. Well, I lie. Harry woke three days ago. You, however, have been asleep for the last two weeks."  
"TWO WEEKS!" Ginny shot upright, and the room suddenly spun around her.  
"Easy now, let's not upset yourself." A hand suddenly curled around her back, holding her steady, as a bucket appeared in front of her, held by a tanned hand that could have belonged to anyone. After Ginny had finished emptying her stomach through her mouth, she looked along her arm to see the person who was being so nice to her. And her stomach almost flipped when she saw who it was- Draco Malfoy.  
He was different though. Leaner, with more muscle on him. His hair had grown, and was in a ponytail. His skin, which used to be lily white, was tanned all over. One of his eye sockets gaped at her, with no eye inside it. Ginny reached for it, not really knowing why, more on instinct. Draco flinched as a sea blue flash lit up the area, and when it faded, his eye was whole. Completely and totally whole, and a bright blue.  
"What the-?" Draco exclaimed, before realising that he could see through both eyes. His hand grabbed Ginny's wrist, as his eyes examined her hand, looking for something that would show him what she had done.  
"How did it happen?" she asked.  
Draco replied "I'll give you the full story, seeing as you fixed it. It happened at the start of the holidays. Father came home, and gave me and mother an ultimatum. Join Voldemort's ranks, or die. Mother had never really approved of fathers allegiances, but as long as he didn't involve her, she allowed him to continue. This was the final straw though. She refused, and he" Draco gulped back a sob, but Ginny could see the unshed tears in his eyes. "He killed her. I ran, avoiding fathers curses and hexes, managing to get to the back of our property safely. Father had placed anti-apparition wards on the property, you see. I struggled across the river boundary, but father appeared as I disapparated, and shot the killing curse at me. Luckily, it only took out my eye." "Why didn't it kill you, and why didn't you just disappear? I've seen Fred and George do it, a there gone like that!" Ginny asked, snapping her fingers. "I've only been practicing, and it took me a minute or so to fully disappear. I had decided to keep an eye out for father, so it was the only fully solid thing still there. I apparated to Hogsmeade, to the middle of the Three Broomsticks. Rosmerta called Dumbledore. The sobs were almost literally being pulled out of him now. "He brought me. here, incoherent, almost dead. Madame Pomfrey healed me." He started to sob quietly, tears leaking down his face. "She-she couldn't heal my eye. Thank you." Ginny couldn't bear to see someone like this, even someone she had disliked as much as Draco, so she hugged him, cradling his head against her shoulder. He sobbed brokenly as she rocked him back and forth. She felt differently towards him now. A sort of warm, fuzzy feeling all over. She had felt something like this when she had adored Harry, but this was somehow nicer.  
Ginny, who could see the door to the Hospital Wing, saw Hermione enter. Hermione saw Ginny, who immediately put a finger to her lips. Hermione nodded, confused, but understanding, and was backing out, but unfortunately bumped into Ron and Harry, who were coming to see if Ginny was awake yet. "Silencio" Hermione whispered, casting the spell on both Harry and Ron, dragging them both out of the ward. Ginny knew she would have to face them sooner or later, judging by the furious looks on their faces.  
Draco had fallen asleep, and Ginny pondered how she had healed Draco. Was it part of these powers those people on the beach had mentioned? She eased Draco into her bed, and covered him with blankets. Then on impulse, she leant down and kissed his forehead. Then she left the hospital wing, ready to face the world. 


	3. Ruby Rose Ensemble

Disclaimer: To avoid the ravening packs of lawyers who will be baying after my blood except for these few words: If you recognise it, it is J.K. Rowlings. Individual things I own will be posted at the top of the chapter. Faerie Gifts: Chapter 3  
  
Ginny arrived ten minutes later to a furious reception in the Great Hall.  
"Why were you comforting Draco?" Ron hissed at her "He's been a cruel bastard to you for the last six years, and suddenly you're hugging him!"  
Hermione butted in "I'm sure Ginny had her own reasons for doing it. They be perfectly reasonable, and she tell you when she wants to Ron."  
"Yes" Ginny replied "I will. Now what's been going on in the two weeks I've been unconscious?"  
"Well" Harry said "Dumbledore starting a defence program, using us five as guinea pigs. He's testing what lessons he should use for defence against Voldemort, and he's been teaching us four, me, Ron, Hermione and Draco, hand to hand and weapons combat. Apparently, that poem we got told, said all of us, and whoever the vixen is, are the one's who will defeat Voldemort. I'm lightning, obviously" he said, gesturing to his scar, "Hermione is the brunette. Ron is the 'redhead, physically poor' and Draco is-"  
"Dragon, in Latin." Draco drawled from behind him, "And whole, hale and hearty, thanks to Ginny." They all looked up, and realised that he had both eyes, which elicited gasps of surprise from the group.  
"Sorry to interrupt this touching reunion" said Bill, who'd quit his job with Gringotts over the summer, "But Dumbledore wants you three" he said, pointing to Ron, Hermione and Harry, "Ready to start on the Quidditch pitch in 5, and he wants me to escort Draco and Ginny to get their school stuff from Diagon Alley."  
  
~ 2 hours later, in Diagon Alley ~  
  
"Well," Bill said "I think that we should have lunch at The Leaky Cauldron before Flooing back to Hogwarts."  
"Why don't you go ahead and order for us, Ginny. I need to speak to Bill in private about something."  
Ginny looked back as she walked up Diagon Alley. She turned back and saw them entering Mikuni's Magical Jewelry. 'I wonder why they're doing that' she thought.  
"Honestly Draco, I wouldn't have a clue about jewelry, the best person to ask would be Ginny, she'd be happy to." Bill trailed off as several facts in his brain clicked into place. He let out a whoop of air, as if someone had elbowed him in the gut. Then he started laughing. And laughing. And laughing.  
"I fail to see what is so funny." Draco said.  
"Oh, it's just that you are the last person we'd expect to court our little sister, Draco." Fred and George said, materializing from behind a case of jewelry. They had, of course, been told about Draco's switch to their side. Draco jumped about six inches into the air.  
"We think it's absolutely spiffing though. Jolly marvelous." Fred said, kicking Bill, who was rolling around on the floor, still laughing. Bill struggled up off the floor, as Draco started looking at the pieces of jewelry.  
Suddenly a set caught his eyes. 'Ruby Rose Ensemble, 150 Galleons.' It was perfect for Ginny. A necklace, ring and earrings, all set with rubies carved, magically, of course, into the shape of roses.  
"Perfect" he murmured.  
He walked up to the shopkeeper and said "I'd like the Ruby Rose Ensemble, charged to Gringotts vault 847."  
"Certainly sir!" the shopkeeper said, and five minutes later Draco walked into the Leaky Cauldron with a package, wrapped in gold paper. He sat down next to Ginny, placing the package in front of her.  
"For you." he said, and she immediately tore the wrapping off.  
"Draco, this is wonderful!" she turned to him and did the only thing that felt right. She kissed him.  
  
Notes: * wolf whistles * And there you have it! You will no realise that I believe Draco and Ginny should get together. Chapter 4: Coming soon 


End file.
